


The Ace Of Spades and the King of Diamonds

by EverythingCanadian



Series: Winter Prompts [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Thieves, High Roller - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been going on for two years straight now. Ronald Speirs, known as “The Spade”, who was the most notorious and highly paid criminal there was. He was called “The Spade” because the name “Ace of Spades” was too long. He was nicknamed this for always getting what he wanted and leaving no trace for anyone to know who he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ace Of Spades and the King of Diamonds

It had been going on for two years straight now. Ronald Speirs, known as “The Spade”, who was the most notorious and highly paid criminal there was. He was called “The Spade” because the name “Ace of Spades” was too long. He was nicknamed this for always getting what he wanted and leaving no trace for anyone to know who he was.

He had jobs ranging from petty theft like soda and chips when he was in his teens to higher jobs like escorting the head of large gangs into safety. Years down the road at a mere twenty-seven his newest infatuation was stealing high end cars.

For the past year he has stolen a variety of high branded sports cars, luxury automobiles and old collectors items from car show lots. He hasn’t been caught for any of the stolen items to date but he has done time for getting into a bar fight over a game of cards.

Up until recently when Ron walked out of his house and into his garage digging for his keys only to find his Audi R8 gone, no tire tracks, no evidence, just gone from his garage. A single note was left for him in the middle of the concrete floor, upon closer inspection it was a pink post-it note. Scrawled across it in neat printing were the words: Let’s play a little game of cat and mouse? It was signed by none other than a “Mr. Red.”

Ron had heard about this guy, he was the newest heist artist in the business. His second known name was only to the public as "King of Diamonds", only because he was a jewel thief before he got into the car lifting business. Ron had already met the man at a poker game that Lewis Nixon had held for his friends. Mind you most of those friends were high paid, most wanted criminals but Lewis didn’t care about that since he was already the best known art thief in North America.

Of course most of the men at that party were called by their real names and not their alias’. Although Lewis kept referring to his lover and even older friend one Richard Winters as “The Fox”. Many a man knew “The Fox”, he was a high paid escort that doubled as a hit-man for various high rollers.

Carwood Lipton was a computer hacker along with George Luz by his side working as a duo that rented themselves out to men like Ronald and Lewis. The were known as the “Trojan Horse Twins.” Both of which lived in Ron’s house as an indiscreetly labeled “partners in crime.”

Alton More was an up and comer into the crime world, having connections with certain mechanic shops like Joe Toye’s. Joe was the main man for both Ron and Alton now.

Ron was snapped out of his thoughts when his car’s engine roared behind him in the driveway, Alton sitting in the driver’s seat sipping from a McDonald’s cup. Ron saw red for a second, marching over to the driver side door and yanking Alton out,watching the soda spill out of the popped open cup and spill onto the pavement.

Ron gripped Alton’s leather jacket by the lapels, slamming his back against the side of the expensive blue car. Ron leaned closer, crowding Alton’s personal space and then some with only a hair’s breath separating them. Ron growled, “Mess with my car again and I will do things to you that you couldn’t even begin to imagine.” Pulling back Ron felt eyes on the back of his neck, watching Alton’s eyes flick to someone behind Ron.

Lipton’s voice rang out in the crisp December air, hot breath billowing out of his mouth, “Speirs, put Alton down.” Ron obeyed and let go of the stiff leather jacket but not before a sarcastic smirk. He turned and walked towards Lipton’s side, standing tall beside the shorter man. Lipton then looked towards Alton in turn, eyes snapping off of Ron’s posture, “Alton, would you like to come in for breakfast? George has pancakes going.”


End file.
